The present invention relates to refrigerated merchandisers and, more particularly, to glass doors for refrigerated merchandisers.
Refrigerated merchandisers generally include a case defining a product display area for supporting and displaying food products to be visible and accessible through an opening in the front of the case. Refrigerated merchandisers are generally used in retail food store applications such as grocery or convenient stores or other locations where food product is displayed in a refrigerated condition. Some refrigerated merchandisers include doors to enclose the product display area of the case and reduce the amount of cold air released into the surrounding environment. The doors typically include a glass panel, allowing a consumer to view the food products stored inside the case.
Refrigerated merchandisers may be susceptible to condensation forming on the glass panel of the door, which obstructs viewing of the food product positioned inside the case. In particular, condensation is most likely to form at the lowest portion of the glass panel, where the door is the coldest.